<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Forest's Abyss by Jazzibat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072496">The Forest's Abyss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzibat/pseuds/Jazzibat'>Jazzibat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzibat/pseuds/Jazzibat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakuzu x female!Reader love story</p><p>(y/n) is a famous informant living in the woods surrounding Konoha. When one of her clients comes for information she doesn't have yet, he is forced to wait near her home with his companion. Little does he know, she has been attracted to the brutal male since he started coming to her for information. What will happen when Hidan notices the heated glances she gives Kakuzu when he isn't looking? What will happen when he tells Kakuzu of his suspicion?</p><p> </p><p>Inspiration for this story was from other stories on here and Wattpad. I do not own Naruto. This story will have adult scenes and language, be warned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kakuzu (Naruto)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While writing this I was listening to a playlist on Spotify; Kakuzu by Aline Silva. It is mostly rap but it is a good playlist for him nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>You sighed as you made your way through the woods, basket in hand. You were collecting herbs and berries for simple medicinal teas. You didn't want to go home yet because you didn't know if one of your clients would be waiting for you. Most of your time was spent alone and you liked it that way. </p><p>The sun had just begun it's descent behind the horizon and you knew it wouldn't be long before a client arrived if any had plans on visiting you today. You didn't have anything against your clients, except for a few. And then there was him. One client you looked forward to seeing but hated when he came. His eyes always seemed to pierce into your soul and strip you naked for him to see. You were scared of him more than your other clients, not only because he was the only one that was a member of the Akatsuki, but because you wanted so badly for him to actually strip you and take you. You knew that would never happen though. He was too uptight and money-obsessed to even look at you twice. </p><p>Another sigh passed your lips at the thought of the huge man. Slowly you had been making your way back to your little cabin. It was a modest home, two rooms and a small bathroom.  </p><p>As you entered the tiny clearing around your cabin, you spotted something you dreaded. Two men dressed in long black cloaks with red clouds. You knew with a glance that Kakuzu had a new partner. Again. It didn't surprise you though, it seemed that almost every time he came for information he was with someone new. He had never told you what happened to them, only that they were gone. </p><p>As you neared the pair, she could hear them fighting over something before the taller of the two stopped and looked in your direction. </p><p>"Finally. You wasted enough of my time." Kakuzu's deep rumbling voice caught you off guard but you recovered quickly before he noticed. </p><p>"I figured you'd be coming by soon. What do you need?" You're voice was full of snark and you could see Kakuzu's eyebrow twitch in annoyance, but the silver hair man behind him laughed. You glanced at him briefly before turning your attention back to the masked man. "Come inside then." </p><p>You led the pair inside and set your basket down on the counter of your kitchen before you started to work on the herbs and berries you had collected, knowing Kakuzu would explain soon enough. You heard the two make themselves comfortable at you small dining room table before Kakuzu explained what they wanted from you. You sighed knowing you didn't have what they wanted yet, but your cat summon was actually out retrieving that information as the three of you spoke. </p><p>"Kakuzu, I'm afraid I don't have what you're looking for just yet, but Nyoko is out getting it right now. If you want you are welcome to wait 'til she gets back." </p><p>"That is unacceptable. I need this information now." Kakuzu pinned you with his icy green stare as you turned around to face him, his fist clenched on the table. His partner decided to speak now. </p><p>"How long do you think it'll be?" His arms were crossed on his chest and he leveled you with a much less scary stare. You could tell he was trying to be intimidating but you felt absolutely no fear towards him. </p><p>"A few days to a week. She left yesterday." The silver haired man rolled his eyes, making him seem younger than he looked. You stifled a laugh at his immaturity. </p><p>"I suppose since this is very important," Kakuzu's voice reminded you that you were in fact scared of one of them, "we can wait. But you will alert us the second that cat comes back. The sooner we get this information the sooner we can leave." </p><p>His words hurt you but you were also shocked he was even going to stay. "Okay. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep. You can let yourselves out." </p><p>You spoke with more venom than intended but the two men got up and left, allowing you to let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. You made your way into the bathroom, doing your nightly routine as if there weren't two men outside of your cabin. You walked to the only other room in your house, your bedroom, when the realization that it wasn't just two men outside. It was Kakuzu. You occasionally had some clients stay for a day or two before they got the information they wanted but he had never stayed. It made you feel strange. Like he was going to be standing there every time you turned around. The fact you slept in nothing but panties made crawling into bed harder than it should've been. </p><p>Once you were under the warm covers though, your usual nightly routine of thinking of Kakuzu cuddling you until you fell asleep made your legs twitch in a way they normally never did. Your thighs rubbed together and your face turned red. You shouldn't be thinking about him like this. He was your client, not to mention he probably hated you. The heat between your legs soon because unbearable. He was the forbidden fruit and you wanted a taste. You couldn't help but let your hand travel down to get rid of this heat. Your cheeks turned red in the darkness of night as you pictured Kakuzu doing unthinkable things to your body. You hand working hard to pleasure you and just as you climaxed you opened your eyes to find Kakuzu standing on the other side of the window beside your bed. The blanket you had covering you had slid off and he could clearly see your hand in your panties. Even though he scared you by being there it made you come even harder, staring into his green and red eyes as you pushed yourself over the edge. </p><p>You laid there for a minute before what had just happened actually hit you. Your face felt like it was glowing red as Kakuzu stared at you. His brows furrowed in what you imagined to be disgust. Before you could react he was gone and you sat up to reach into your nightstand for the baby wipes you kept to clean yourself, but as you leaned over you heard your front door open rather loudly. </p><p>You froze in place as loud steps could be heard coming towards your room. You regretted leaving your door open a crack as Kakuzu shoved it out of his way. He stood there, staring at you and you realized that you were practically naked, making your face go red again. You went to snatch up the blanket on your bed but before you could Kakuzu was pinning you to the bed. His eyes bore into your soul for a few seconds before he spoke. </p><p>"Why. Did. You. Say. My. Name?" The masked man's voice was filled with tension and you didn't know what he was talking about for a second before it clicked. When you came, you all but yelled his name. </p><p>"I uh..." You couldn't speak, your voice stuck in your throat as he stared down at you. His eyes blazed with something you couldn't place. You didn't know what was happening until Kakuzu pulled his mask and hood off and his lips were on yours. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chapter 2 coming soon, I aim to update at least twice every week but if it takes longer I'm sorry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning you woke up, the sun shining in your eyes. Memories of last night made your head spin. Kakuzu had kissed you. He kissed you. And then left. The bastard left. Your heart dropped at that thought but you refused to let it bother you too much. </p><p>Seconds later, as you were drinking your morning tea, there was a knock at the door before it opened without invitation. You rolled you eyes at the invasion and turned around to make another cup of tea before you could look at the brunette that kissed you last night. Your face turned red at the though of his kiss. </p><p>"Are you making breakfast for Hidan and me or will we be fending for ourselves?" Kakuzu's rumbling voice went straight between your legs and before you could process what he had said you could feel his presence behind you. Your legs trembled and you tripped over your words. </p><p>"I - I can uh make you two something if you want?" Kakuzu placed his hands on the counter on either side of you. </p><p>"Why are you shaking, (y/n)?" The way he said your name sent shivers down your spine. "Are you scared?" </p><p>"Don't change the subject." Your voice betrayed your fear but you didn't let it stop you. "Do you want breakfast or not."</p><p>"Fine, yes we'll take breakfast." And then he left as quickly as he came. You sighed in exhaustion and leaned on the counter before you started to make a simple breakfast of eggs and toast for three. </p><p>About thirty minutes later, you opened the front door and looked from side to side before spotting the two men. "Breakfast is ready." </p><p>You left the door open behind you for the pair as you walked back to the kitchen/dining/living room and sat down at the table to eat your breakfast. </p><p>Breakfast went by without incident but every time you looked at Kakuzu you would blush only to find Hidan staring at you confused. Afterwards, though, was a different story. Hidan decided to stay and Kakuzu didn't. </p><p>"Hey, are you trying to get in that old fucker's pants or something?" Hidan's abrupt question caught you off guard and made your face turn red. "Seriously? He's ancient why would wanna fuck that crusty old man?" </p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about." </p><p>"Really? Why have you been staring at him and blushing all morning then, huh?"</p><p>"I have not." </p><p>"Uh, yeah you have. I know you saw me every time you looked away from him." Right after Hidan spoke, Kakuzu opened the front door and stared at the two of you. </p><p>"Just because we are staying here doesn't mean we don't have work to do, Hidan. We should be back later. Let's go." Yet again Kakuzu's voice sent chills down your spine and when Hidan looked at you with a smirk, you couldn't help but blush. The pair left and you were alone again. </p><p>By the time Kakuzu and Hidan came back, you had just finished cleaning up the remains of lunch. The only reason you knew they had come back though was because Hidan had come to question you again. </p><p>"Just tell me already! Why do you look at the old bastard like that? Did he fuck you and leave or something or do you want him to? Seriously what is going on?" </p><p>"I told you already, Hidan, there is nothing going on. He is nothing more than a client to me." Hidan rolled his eyes. You knew he wasn't going to stop pressuring you but you couldn't tell him, it's not like anything would change anyway. </p><p>"There is no fucking way there's nothing going on. I know what I'm seeing."</p><p>"Fine! I like him okay!? It doesn't matter! He wants nothing but information from me. That's all he'll ever want." Your voice quavered and you look down, tired and dejected. You could hear Hidan move but you didn't know why. </p><p>"Geez, was that so fucking hard? I don't know what your fucking deal is but it's not like he told you that or anything." When you looked up Hidan was rubbing the back of his neck and looking away from you. </p><p>"Look, just leave it alone. I don't know how long you've been his partner but I'm gonna assume you know he has no interest in anything but money." You spoke decisively, you weren't going to hope for something that would never happen. Hidan's face contorted in thought and you felt dread creep up your spine. You already knew what he was going to try but before you knew it the silver haired man was gone. </p><p>It was two days before you saw either of them again. You spent these days cleaning and gathering any food and herbs you needed from the woods around your home, always on the lookout for the cloaked men. You didn't see them until you were returning home at sunset on the second day but you only glanced at them in acknowledgement before continuing into your cabin. With your brief glance, you could tell the men were exhausted and by the blood on their clothes, they had been in a fight. Your heart leapt to your throat at the sight of it, thinking Kakuzu was hurt but you knew enough about him for you to brush the thought away. </p><p>As you made your way to your bedroom to crawl into bed, you silently prayed for some sleep, knowing there was a slim chance of it. Ever since the first night, you hadn't been able to fall asleep as easy as you were used to. You slid under the soft covers of your bed before you realized that you were being watched. Kakuzu stood in your doorway, as silent as the night and as menacing as, well, him. He wasn't wearing his usual cloak, his stitched but muscular arms bare. You could tell in the moonlight that his shoulders were tense. </p><p>"C-can I help you, Kakuzu?" You cursed yourself for stuttering.</p><p>"He told me." That was all it took for your face to turn red. "I don't believe him." </p><p>You could see that his shoulders grew more tense as he took a step into the room. You couldn't focus on the man in front of you, thoughts racing through you head faster than you could comprehend. You didn't realize Kakuzu was standing in front of you until his rough calloused hand grabbed your chin, making your mind go completely blank. Sitting on your bed, staring up at the green and red eyed man in confusion. </p><p>"Explain." Kakuzu's gruff voice grounded you in reality. </p><p>"What do you mean? What is there to explain?" His grip on your chin tightened. </p><p>"Explain what that idiot is saying and what I saw three days ago." Annoyance filled his voice and you couldn't help but roll your eyes.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure you're smart enough to figure it out." Grabbing Kakuzu's wrist, you stood up to face him, thankful for the nightgown covering your pearled nipples and shaking legs. The taller man took another step closer to you, making your legs hit the edge of your bed and your breasts graze his chest. The slight friction made you tremble briefly. </p><p>"If you're going to have an attitude, then say it. Look me in the eyes and say it." With his free hand, Kakuzu all but ripped off his hood and mask before pushing you onto the bed and pinning you with a hand above each of your shoulders. You lost your grip on his wrist and gasped as you fell, feeling Kakuzu's legs push between your own. With every breath you took, your nipples raked across the bounty hunter's chest and every time, you could hear him suck in a breath through his teeth like he was in pain. As you stared at him, you could feel your heart clench, wanting nothing more than for him to lean down and kiss you. </p><p>"I'm in love with you." Your voice was almost silent, like you had only mouthed the words but you knew he had heard you. Seconds later, Kakuzu was at your bedroom door, leaving you cold and alone. Before you could say anything else, he was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night you slept fitfully with dreams of rejection and hatred. You knew better than to hope but you did anyways. It made your chest ache with what could've been. Either way though, you continued your daily routine and shuffled out of your room to wash up before you drank some tea and made breakfast. You refused to look in the mirror when you were in the bathroom. You knew you looked horrible, you just didn't care. </p><p>After a lonely breakfast, you decided to take a day to yourself. You sat outside with a book you couldn't focus on in your hand. It was one of your favorites too, Icha Icha Paradise, but every time you tried to read you thought about Kakuzu. That in itself was normal but now that you knew what his lips felt like against yours and what if felt like to have him above you, you couldn't focus on the book. </p><p>You sighed and laid back in the small clearing, staring up at the sky and letting your thoughts drift. Before you could stop them, your eyes drifted shut. </p><p>It was sunset when you woke again. You slowly opened your eyes but then realized you had a firm grip on the back waist of Kakuzu's pants and that you were in your bed. You quickly let go of his pants.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean to grab you." You silently cursed yourself for stumbling over your words. </p><p>"Yes you did." Yet again Kakuzu's deep rumbling voice made your face light up like a Christmas tree. </p><p>"I'm sorry." You held your arm close to your chest as Kakuzu turned around to face you. His green eyes pinned you to the bed, making your legs quiver as warmth pool between them. There was a fire those green orbs. A fire you had never seen before. Kakuzu was a cold man, his rage always made his stare icy, though it had never been directed at you it chilled you to the bone when you saw it. This fire confused you, but it drew you in like a moth to the flame. You were learning closer and reaching out to him again before your mind registered what you were doing. </p><p>"What is wrong with you?" Kakuzu spoke as firmly as he grabbed your outstretched wrist, and as you went to avert your gaze to your lap, you saw something that confused you. The tall shinobi had a very visible tent in his baggy pants. You opened your mouth to say something but you couldn't, your eyes were locked onto his groin, your face heating up more than you thought possible. </p><p>That's when he let out a low, guttural growl that make your breath catch in your throat. In the blink of an eye, Kakuzu had yet again you pinned to the bed. You could feel his hard on pressing into your thigh and it made you whine. The shinobi sucked in a breath through his teeth, you didn't know if it was from the contact or the noise you made but you squirmed under him, wanting anything he was willing to give. Grabbing your hips to make you stop moving, Kakuzu roughly covered you lips with his. His fingers dug into your skin, making you gasp. That's when he made the kiss deeper. He tasted like cheap sake and even cheaper ramen. </p><p>Another gasp escaped as he dragged your hips together. The gasp turned into a moan as he slowly moved against you. Kakuzu forced your legs around his hips as he continued, his hands sliding up your shirt to feel the lacy bra underneath. There was another gasp-moan as your shirt was roughly ripped from your body and Kakuzu's mouth left you, and then he stopped moving. His eyes raked over the deep green lace you wore. You never thought he would actually see you in this but you did buy it with him in mind. Seconds later the lace was also ripped from you, making you yell.</p><p>"That was expensive! What the hell!" That's when Kakuzu's hot mouth claimed one of your nipples, making you moan again. His hands leaving your hips to help his mouth, the callouses of battle made delicious friction that went straight between your legs. </p><p>"I'll buy you another one." You would've been speechless at his husky words if not for his hips to move away from you only to be replaced with one of his hands. You let out a strangled breath as his surprisingly nimble fingers worked against you, his mouth going back to your chest. You didn't want him to be doing all the work so you slid your hand down his chest, still covered by his shirt, to the edge of his pants. Kakuzu never stopped his attack on your body, only glanced up at you with a devious smirk. </p><p>The next thing you knew, the brunette had yanked your bottoms off, panties and all. You were completely bare under his gaze. Yet he was still fully dressed. </p><p>"Your turn." With all the strength you had, you flipped the position, straddling his hips in a way that made your thighs ache. You saw the briefest flash of shock on his face before his hands grabbed your thighs and made you rub against him. You could feel his pants becoming wet but you couldn't help it, he just felt too good. It took you a second to remember what you were doing and you tugged Kakuzu's clothes off without a second thought. </p><p>Your fingers trailed over his chest, tracing the stitches and muscles. You had seen him shirtless once before and you had ached to touch him. As you trailed your hands lower, you couldn't help but swallow in anticipation at what you saw. He was huge. Proportionate, but still huge. Your heart skipped a beat when Kakuzu's hand squeezed your thighs, drawing your gaze back to his. </p><p>"I'm not very patient but I will make an exception for this." The hands on your thighs moved to your ass before you were picked up and placed back down on Kakuzu's thighs, allowing him to sit up fully. With his head buried in your neck, the shinobi pulled your hips closer once again only to growl and tighten his grip at the sensation of your slick heat against him. You shuddered at the friction, your body moving of its own accord to move against him. With your hands on Kakuzu's shoulders and your bodies sliding against each other, you didn't notice when his hand came down between you two until one of his calloused fingers slipped inside you. </p><p>The feeling made you moan and rock against his hand, and as soon as you started to move faster another digit was added. You arched against Kakuzu's chest, panting and moaning as you continued to move your hips with his fingers. But then as quickly as they were there, the fingers left only to be quickly replaced with his cock. You tried to keep moving but his steely hands held you in place as he let out a breath though clenched teeth. </p><p>Seconds later, you were underneath him, Kakuzu's hips slowly rolling against your with a softness you never imagined the man had. It made you whine and buck against his hands. A low rumbling laugh came from the shinobi at your efforts, making you let out another whine. His hands tightened on your hips and as you locked eyes, you could feel him twitch inside you, his hips moving faster. With a slight groan, Kakuzu leaned down and buried his face in your neck. You could feel his breath and hear the small grunts he was making as he thrust into you. </p><p>Soon the pleasure became too much and you were on the verge of climax but Kakuzu picked up on this and weaved his into your hair, leaning up only enough to stare into your eyes. With his eyes piercing your soul, you came harder than you ever had before, screaming his name loud enough it made you throat hurt. It didn't stop there though, Kakuzu rode you through it with animalistic lust. He drove you past insanity and you could barely focus on his voice in your ear as he came. Your name had never sounded more beautiful coming from his lips in a low growl. The shinobi stayed still for a few seconds, panting into your ear before he realized what he had just done. </p><p>"Shit." Kakuzu stood up slowly and looked to where your bodies met before looking back up at you.</p><p>"It's fine, I'm on birth control." Your words came out in breaths, you didn't recover as fast as Kakuzu did. </p><p>"Oh." That was all he said, slowly removing himself from you. You whimpered at the feeling, it made you ache. He stared at you for a few seconds before turning round, making you shoot up to stop him from leaving before you realized he was even bothering with his clothing. As he walked out of your bedroom in the direction of the bathroom, you couldn't help but admire him. His back was just as toned and muscled as the rest, and his ass was just as nice to look at. The thought made you blush as you flopped back onto the bed, almost passing out on the way down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you awoke, it was early morning and you were surrounded in warmth. The slight confusion faded as you realized that you were encased in tan muscled arms and you snuggled into the person holding you. Kakuzu let out a small sigh and hugged you to his chest tighter, burying his face in your hair. A light laugh escaped your lips and you looked out the window. </p><p>Much to your surprise, Hidan's face was pressed against the glass. And upon seeing the Jashinist, you shot into a sitting position, clutching the blanket to your chest and in turn scaring Kakuzu. The brunet rubbed his eyes as he sat up.</p><p>"(Y/n), what's wrong?" He sat up as well, letting the blanket fall off of him and expose his nudity. Only then did he see Hidan, red faced and still staring. Not even batting an eye, Kakuzu got off the bed and only paused to pull on his pants before storming out. The yelling started as soon as your front door opened, and then Hidan ran away faster than you could see him. </p><p>About half an hour later, you were in the kitchen just finishing up breakfast when the immortal duo came back. You glanced between the two, noting the new bruises and cuts on Hidan before rolling your eyes and motioning towards the table. Just as Kakuzu was about to sit, some of his threads came out of his arms and he shot in front of you in a protective stance. </p><p>"Hidan." Kakuzu's voice scared you, never having seen him like this before.</p><p>"I know." Seconds later, Hidan was in the same position with his scythe held in front of him. </p><p>The three of you stood there for roughly 10 seconds before your door was pushed open. "It seems we weren't stealthy enough."</p><p>A group of bounty hunters stepped into your home, they were led by someone you recognized. She was the last client you had given info to and you didn't expect her back for a long time, so why now. Questions circled in your mind as she flipped her long hair over her shoulder, taking another step into the room. Hidan adjusted his grip on his scythe in a warning and the woman scoffed at him. </p><p>"I'm not here for you. I'm here for her." She spat the word out like it had a bitter taste. </p><p>"Too bad, I need a sacrifice and you look like a good one right now, bitch." You cowered behind Kakuzu, clutching the knife you had been using just minutes ago. You knew how powerful this woman was considering how difficult it was to get the information she wanted. </p><p>"Why didn't you just knock? Do you need more info?" Voice quavering as you spoke, you took a step out from behind Kakuzu. </p><p>"More info? From you? I think not. Considering how this was the first time you fucked up with me, I was going to made your death quick but after insulting me like that, you have to suffer." Kakuzu seemed to radiate anger at her words. </p><p>"She doesn't fuck up." The brunet's words were ice cold as he glared daggers at the woman who invaded your home. What he said didn't actually hit you until a few seconds later.</p><p>"Wait, you think I gave you bad info? Since when? I've never had someone say that before, especially not you, Mikka." </p><p>"They probably haven't said anything because they're dead you idiot and your about to join them." At this, Mikka charged towards Kakuzu and you, only to be stopped by a hand around her throat.</p><p>"The only one who will be joining them is you." The large male's voice was quiet but filled with a rage you had never seen or heard before and the next thing you knew, blood splattered on your face. </p><p>"Oh come on, Kakuzu, I wanted to kill her!" Hidan whined but then remembered her subordinates. "Never mind, I'll take these three." </p><p>"No, no, no, please! We'll leave! Please don't hurt us!" The men yelled over each other as they scrambled towards the door, away from Hidan. </p><p>With a flick of his wrist, Kakuzu threw Mikka's limp body out the door and right into the men. They screamed and Hidan gave a maniacal laugh before chasing them down. You managed to turn away before you saw another murder. That's when you saw Kakuzu, now covered in blood and staring at you. </p><p>"You can- uh, you can use my s-shower." You averted your eyes and blushed, you saw an emotion in his eyes that just didn't sit right coming from him. </p><p>"We're leaving once Hidan kills them." His words made you glance back up at him, only to see he was looking away as well.</p><p>"It's okay, you didn't cause this, I appreciate the help and I don't know if anyone else will be coming for a similar reason so I'd rather you stay." Voice trembling, you couldn't help but reach out and grab his wrist. </p><p>"That is not what I said. WE are leaving. You will be coming with us so pack your things." Green and red eyes met yours with a heat so different from the icy stare he gave Mikka. </p><p>"I'm- what?" Your brain couldn't comprehend what he was saying. 'Go with him? What does that mean? Like live with him?' That thought made your heart race and head spin. You could only imagine how red your face was. </p><p>"You heard me, now get packed. We don't have much time." Kakuzu started pushing you towards your bedroom just as Hidan walked back into the house.</p><p>"What the fuck? She's coming with us? Do you have a screw loose or something?" Hidan's voice chased after the two of you but you were too wrapped up in your thoughts as Kakuzu sat you down on your bed and pulled the rest of his clothing on before pulling out some scrolls. </p><p>"Yes she is and if you say another damn word I'll rip your head off." The large shinobi turned towards you. "What do you need to bring besides clothing?" </p><p>"I- uh- Kakuzu, I can't-"</p><p>"You will. Now what do you need before I start just grabbing shit." That got you onto your feet and into your bathroom. As you filled a small basket with you necessities, you could hear Hidan and Kakuzu arguing from your bedroom but you were too focused on the task at hand to listen. </p><p>By the time you went back to your bedroom, Kakuzu had all of your clothing sealed into the scrolls he pulled out. There was one last scroll for the things you had gathered, which were quickly sealed away as well. Only then did you notice Hidan was gone. </p><p>"Where did-?"</p><p>"He's getting our things, we're leaving as soon as he is done. Come." The brunet swiftly walked out of your house, leaving you to chase after him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>